


Petites piques entre amis

by malurette



Category: Largo Winch
Genre: BD verse, Bromance, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Vitriolic Best Buds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Largo n'apprécie pas franchement le comportement de Simon mais le laisse quand même faire en silence. Parce que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petites piques entre amis

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Petites piques entre amis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Largo Winch, version BD  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Largo Winch, Simon Ovronaz/des filles  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Van Hamme et Philippe Francq, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** pour le peu que j’en sais, il me semble que l’univers de la BD comporte des différences majeures avec les livres et le film – probable que ceci ne soit pas compatible avec les autres supports ?  
>  **Prompt :** "Largo/Simon, fraise" pour Fumseck_62442, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Largo est jaloux, tout simplement jaloux, de toutes ses filles que Simon met dans son lit. Métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, parce que la plupart du temps il n’a pas de lit sous la main pour les passer à la casserole, mais ça personne ne s’en plaint. Ni lui ni elles. Largo n’aime pas ça mais il ne dit rien pour autant.  
Chaque fois qu’il s’en va chercher Simon pour l’embarquer à l’aventure, il le trouve vautré avec une fille différente, voire en certaines occasions plusieurs à la fois, dans des états de dénudation et d’activité variables.

À chaque fois il sait à quoi s’attendre et prépare à l’avance des piques à lui lancer. Mais à chaque fois les méchancetés s’étranglent dans sa gorge : il n’a pas le droit de blâmer Simon pour son comportement, de le juger selon ses propres critères biaisés.

Alors il se contente toujours d’un banal « Ramène ta fraise ». Ça fait l’affaire.


End file.
